Blind Faith
by iheartinuyasha
Summary: Sometimes life doesn't always go the way you expected. It's the truth about everyone and everything. But when blind girl, Kagome, stumbles into a certain handsome strangers life, things change for the both of them.


Blind Faith Blind Faith

Kagome Higurashi inched along the sidewalk, her walking stick her only guide to the unknowns that could make her stumble in her journey. She blinked her hazy, unseeing eyes and shielded her face from the sun; the heat her only indication that it was even sunny outside. She pushed up her sunglasses, her shield from harm, and step by step, she inched closer to her destination. The bus stop, only a few yards from her Shrine home, was like a mile to the blind girl. Eyes never seeing the sights around her, she went by her other sense until her stick clanked on the metal bench. She felt her way to the middle of the bench and sat down.

Her fingers landed on her wrist, searching for the watch that her mother gave her. She pressed her fingers to the face of the watch. The glass protecting the face had been removed so that she could feel what time it was. She smiled. Her fingers felt the familiar time and she knew. It was almost time. Everyday, she waited on that bench for this time of day. The time of day when she knew _he_ would walk around the corner and past her. The time of day when his woodsy, wild smell would assault her senses with pure bliss. Always silent, always alone, this stranger would wander past her on his way to or from wherever.

The dial on her watch ticked away the seconds to when the stranger, _her_ stranger would walk by. Her heart yearned to be able to see his face, to hear his voice. But in silent disarray, she knew she would only ever be able to wait, wait for him to walk by and complete each day. She heard his footsteps coming and her heart jumped. Around the corner he strode in all his mysteriousness. She tried to look uninterested but just as she felt the breeze from him walking by, she leaned forward and reached out. Not knowing why, she reached for him. Maybe the urge to get some reaction from him was too great to ignore. She closed her fingers over air and felt herself fall forward. With a small squeak, she squeezed her eyes shut and felt her knees hit the ground. She put out her hands to help soften the impact. Someone grabbed her shoulders to steady her and at once, her nose was filled with that scent; the smell of her stranger as he caught her from falling.

"Are you okay?" his deep voice asked. She gasped as her hands closed on the fabric of his shirt and her fingers felt the hard, warm flesh underneath. She tried to smile, tried to speak, tried to move, but was caught up in him. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. He chuckled and her heart flipped. "Are you okay?" he asked again, his voice rocking through her like an earthquake.

"Y-yes," she said, forcing herself to calm down. She felt him tense at the sound of her voice and couldn't help but to think that he hadn't had anyone talk to him in a long time. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good," he mumbled as he helped her back to the park bench. She sat down and felt around for her walking stick. She heard him pick it up and gasped when he reached for her hand. Electric energy surged through her, alive and unyielding. His touch was enough to paralyze her, to make her breath catch in her lungs and stay there. Unaware of her silent struggle, he closed her fingers around her walking stick and started to walk away.

"Thank you!" she shouted as his footsteps drew farther away, taking his scent and his presence from her like a thief in the night. He didn't reply and she wouldn't have known if he had waved or shrugged. She felt the whoosh of the bus as it stopped in front of her and she readied her walking stick and begged her legs to work.

**There you go! This is my newest Fic, Blind Faith. I wanted to put this little bit out there to get a feel for it. Let me know if you want me to continue it. A thousand comments would be nice. Thanks for reading all of my other stories and I promise, I will update those soon enough. It's just I had the idea for this story in my head, and I couldn't think of anything else but this until I wrote it down. Enjoy and don't forget to rate/comment! I love you guys!**


End file.
